Cómo ser un hombre
by nicow27
Summary: - ¡Haru! ¡Voy a ser un hombre! - gritó Tsuna llena de alegría. -¡¿HAHI!- FEM!27 / / FEM!27xAll
1. Chapter 1

**Cómo ser un hombre**

Prólogo

* * *

><p>Haru Miura miró a su amiga otra vez, después de un rato, finalmente habló.<p>

- ¿Por qué no te rindes, Tsuna-chan? - preguntó

Sawada Tsunako, o Tsuna para abreviar, volvió su mirada hacia su mejor amiga y luego hacia el piso. Las lágrimas dejaron de caer ya hace rato, llorar era inútil. Después de todo, eso no haría que Kyoko-chan venga corriendo a consolarla y decirle que a ella también le gusta. _A ella le gustan los hombres_, pensó. Entonces una idea cruzó por su mente. Sonrió.

- ¿Uh? ¿Tsuna-chan? -

- ¡Eso es! ¡Eso es! - empezó a gritar la morena.

- ¡Hahi! ¿Qué es qué,Tsuna-chan? - La otra chica no entendía para nada ese repentino comportamiento en su amiga.

- ¡Haru! ¡Voy a ser un hombre! - gritó Tsuna llena de alegría.

- ¡¿HAHI? -

Boom. Miura, fuera. Tsuna dejó pasar el hecho de que su amiga se desmayó por la sorpresa y siguió con su baile de la victoria mientras un plan maligno empezaba a formarse en su cabeza. _¡Definitivamente me convertiré en un hombre y voy a conquistar a Kyoko-chan!_

* * *

><p>Un poco corto creo hehehe x) Pero es el prólogo, el próximo capítulo prometo que será más largo :'D Dejen reviews onegai! Digan lo que quieran! x3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Cómo ser un hombre**

Capítulo uno

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunako nunca fue buena en nada. Desde el parvulario, la chica era completamente un fracaso. A sus catorce años de edad, nunca había sacado más de veintisiete puntos en un exámen, y si de deportes se hablaba, la chica siempre terminaba en la enfermería o en la banca. Ahora, en cuanto a su vida social, la gente ni le daba la hora. Las leyendas decían que si te acercabas a ella tendrías mala suerte por el resto de tu vida. ¿Quién demonios habrá inventado eso? No sé. De todas maneras, Tsunako siempre podía contar con su mejor amiga: Haru Miura<p>

Haru tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y siempre lo llebava en una coleta. Era conocida por su personalidad fuerte y carismática y estaba llena de amigos por todos lados. Se destacaba en todas las clases por su alto nivel intelectual, y siempre hablaba en tercera persona. Ella y Tsuna se conocieron en quinto grado y fue la primer amiga que Tsuna tuvo en toda su vida.

La gente se preguntaba por qué una chica cono Haru se juntaría con alguien como ella.

Con el paso del tiempo, Tsunako se ganó el título de "Dame-Tsuna" en honor a su incompetencia e incapacidad para hacer bien las cosas, mientras que Haru aprendió una nueva palabra: _Hahi_. La morena no tenía idea de lo que eso significaba, pero decidió que no le importaba y se acotumbró a ella después de escuchar a su amiga decir la palabra en cada maldita oración durante el resto de sus días. Empezó a creer que era un tick.

Cuando empezaron la secundaria en el Nami Chuu, Tsuna vivió lo que se dice "el amor a primera vista". Su nombre era Sasagawa Kyoko, tenía el pelo corto y anaranjado, dulces ojos color miel y una hermosa sonrisa que nunca abandonaba su rostro.

Kyoko-chan siempre fue amable con Tsuna, y nunca la llamó por su apodo, algo que la morena agradecía de todo corazón, después de todo la chica no la consideraba una perdedora. O sólo era educada. Tsuna prefirió pensar lo primero.

Para fin de año, Tsunako había decidido confesársele a Kyoko.

Fue rechaza.

Amablamente, pero rechazada.

_Gomen, Tsuna-chan, pero no siento lo mismo por ti_

Tsuna sabía por qué, era una perdedora, por eso no la quería. Porque era mala en todo lo que hacía y no tenía suerte. Pero no era eso. La realidad golpeó a Tsuna tan fuerte como un balde de agua fría en pleno invierno.

_Me gustan los chicos_

Tsunako nunca había odiado tanto ser mujer como en ese momento. ¿En que estaba pensando? Ellas eran dos niñas, ¡eso es raro! Nunca podría salir con Kyoko-chan. Ella era una _mujer_ después de todo.

Y ésa fue, la primera vez que Sawada Tsunako lloró por amor. Lloró y lloró hasta quedarse seca. Recargó sus lágrimas y volvió a llorar y a llorar. Haru nunca había visto a su amiga tan triste. Trató de reanimarla con todo lo que pudo, pero la morena seguía llorando y lamentándose en un rincón. Seguir insistiendo era inútil.

Entonces, un día, a Tsunako se le ocurrió una idea_ brillante_.

_- ¡Haru! ¡Voy a ser un hombre! - _

Y eso fue lo que dijo. Pero Tsuna no sabía, no tenía idea, de lo complicado que iba a ser.

* * *

><p>Y eso es todo owo Los demás (Gokudera, Yamamoto...) van a empezar a aparecer no en el próximo capítulo sino en el otro :3 Creo* xD Hehehe gracias por sus reviews! Dejen más! xD Oh y tengo una<strong> encuesta<strong>, que espero que respondan :3

**¿Qué personaje te gusta más con Tsuna? **

El futuro de la historia depende de esto! o_ó (? Un voto por persona :'D

So, Ja ne! : D Cualquier cosa que tengan que decir, díganlo ahora o callen para siempre x3


	3. Chapter 3

**Cómo ser un hombre**

Capítulo 2

* * *

><p>El Instituto Vongola era el mejor colegio privado de todo Namimori, conocido por su alto nivel de educación y la hermosa estructura del edificio. Un internado donde los profesores estaban altamente calificados en su trabajo y los estudiantes que salían de ahí, lo hacían con un futuro asegurado.<p>

Estudiantes _hombres_, porque era una secundaria _sólo para varones_. Hombres bien _machos_, con _actitud y cuerpo de hombre_. No se vale estar_ disfrazado_. Asi que ya oíste Tsuna, deja de ocultarte detrás de esa columna o van a sospechar.

_- Entonces éste es el plan - anunció Tsunako mientras sacaba una lámina. - ¡Escucha con atención Haru! - _

_- ¡Hahi! ¡Haru escuchará con atención! -_

_- ¡Bien! - la morena se aclaró la garganta y miró la lámina lista para empezar su explicación gráfica. - Primero me cortaré el pelo, luego me vestiré como hombre e iré a una escuela sólo para niños. Mi idea es hacer toda la secundaria allí para luego salir como un hombre e ir a reconquistar a Kyoko-chan y salir con ella. Los hijos y la boda vendrán más tarde. Si algún día me engaña, bueno, falta para eso, todavía no salimos. Y de todas maneras no creo que me engañe, Kyoko-chan no parece ser una persona así. Y va a estar enamorada de mí ¿no? Porque yo la voy a enamorar, no sólo a conquistar... ¡Eeer! Bueno, ¿y? - eso fue rápido, y raro. _

_- ... -_

_- Haru, dime lo que piensas - _

_- ¡Hahi! Pues Tsuna-chan, para empezar, ¿por qué un colegio de hombres? - _

_- Así me será más fácil convertirme en uno, estar rodeada de chicos me ayudará a actuar y pensar como uno - _

_- Demo, Tsuna-chan, tú no puedes estar cerca de los chicos - _

_Click. Haru tiene razón... pensó Tsuna. ¡Demonios! _

_- Tsuna-chan es demasiado tímida con los hombres, se sonroja sin razón y empieza a tartamudear más de lo normal. ¡No podrá aguantar estar toda la secundaria rodeada de chicos! - _

_- Eeer... Pero bueno, entonces yo... yo... ¡lo enfrentaré! ¡Soy un hombre después de todo! ¡Los hombres no tienen miedo a nada! ¡Debo pelear! ¡Yo tengo que... - mientras la morena seguía exclamando, la otra chica siguió hayando fallas en el plan de su amiga. _

_- Además, Tsuna-chan, con el tiempo tu cuerpo va a desarrollarse y será más difícil ocultar tus curvas. ¡Y no puedes tener hijos con una mujer! - _

_- ... -_

_- ¡Hahi! ¡Gomen! -_

_- Haru, eres mi amiga, ¡apóyame! - suplicó Tsuna._

_- Y-y... ¡Haru va a apoyarte Tsuna-chan! ¡En todo lo que pueda! -_

_- A-arigato Haru... En verdad va a ser difícil más tarde, eso lo sé, pero aún así, yo lo haré, no importa qué, ¡no me voy a rendir! ¡Kyoko-chan, sólo espera! ¡Pronto serás mía y yo tuya! ¡Para toda la eternidad! ¡Forever Together! - *sigue gritando*_

_- Demo... tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto... -_

_- ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo Haru? - _

_- ¡Hahi! ¡N-no! ¡Haru no dijo nada! -_

Tsunako respiró profundo una y otra vez hasta tranquilizarse._ Bien Tsuna, aquí es cuando dejas de ser Tsunako Sawada y pasas a ser Tsunayoshi Sawada, _se dijo.

_- ¿Tsuna... yoshi? -_

_- Ajá. Ése será mi nuevo nombre ahora. Mamá me lo dio. Además, ¡es genial! Así puedo conservar el Tsuna, ¿ne? Sólo hay que cambiar el 'chan' por el 'kun' y listo - _

_- ¡Hahi! ¡Tsuna-chan! Digo, ¡Tsuna-kun! ¡Ése es un nombre muy lindo! -_

_La verdad nunca creí que mamá estuviese de acuerdo con esto_, pensó Tsunako mientras recordaba la reacción de su madre al decirle lo que tenía planeado hacer. Claro que no mencionó la razón. Pero a Nana eso parecía no importarle, apoyaba a su hija. Y además pensaba que su hija podría conocer a alguien especial. Todo puede pasar, ¿no?

_- ¡Tsu-kun! ¡Te ves tan __**lindo**__! - había exclamado su madre mientras miraba a su hija._

_Tsuna tenía el pelo corto y desordenado, vestía el uniforme de su nuevo instituto (pantalones grises, camisa blanca de manga larga y un suéter azul oscuro sin mangas) en un talle más grande para ocultar más su figura, y llevaba unos lentes de marco grueso para disimular un poco sus ojos de niña. __**(N/A: UKE! owo quién dijo eso? xD para una descripción más simple (?) hehehe)**_

_- ¡Sí! ¡Muy lindo! - volvio a decir Nana mientras sonreía._

Tsunayoshi se volvió a preparar mentalmente antes de avanzar un paso. Y otro. Y otro. Y así hasta que llegó a la Sala de Recepción. Donde según le habían dicho, le darían sus horarios y el número de su habitación.

_- Tsuna-kun, si compartes habitación recuerda tomar precauciones y cuidarte... - dijo su amiga con una mirada sospechosa. - ¡Hay muchos pervertidos! - _

Golpeó la puerta una vez._ Nada_. Volvió al golpear. _Nada_. Otra vez._ Nada_. Y entonces Tsuna levantó ambas manos y empezó a golpear como una loca la puerta de la Sala de Recepción.

- Sigue haciendo eso y _te morderé hasta la muerte _-

* * *

><p>Chan chan chan! Hibari *O* Oh no! Un spoiler D:! No lean eso! Hahaha xDD Qué les pareció éste capítulo? O: Dejen reviews! Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron en el cap anterior, ahora voy a contestarlas :'D<p>

**Alice-chan:** Gracias por leer linda~ me alegro que te guste la historia y que creas que Tsuna se merece algo mejor que Kyoko :'D (? Nee, tu voto ha sido tomado en cuenta! 3

**RokudoSawada:** Waa! A mí tambien me gusta como queda Reborn con Tsuna (obviamente al adulto) x3 He tomado tu voto en cuenta ya :'D Gracias por leer!

**¿Qué personaje te gusta más con Tsuna?  
><strong>_Cada vez que haya un nuevo capítulo puedes votar no importa si ya hayas votado antes x) Pero solo un voto por persona~_

Rokudo Mukuro - 1

Reborn - 1


	4. Chapter 4

**Cómo ser un hombre**

Capítulo 3

* * *

><p>Todo colegio tiene un reglamento que debe cumplirse, ¿verdad? Pues para eso estaba el Comité de Disciplina, para hacer que las reglas se cumplieran y que ningún estudiante perturbase la paz del instituto. Hibari Kyoya era el líder. Conocido por su famosa frase 'te mordére hasta la muerte' (bastante sugestiva por cierto) Era una persona que siempre tenía una mirada fría en los ojos y no le importaría, es más, disfrutaría, acabar con cualquier ser vivo o cosa que se atreviese a perturbar la paz. Cualquiera que sea, sufriría un cruel destino de la mano de Hibari-san y sus tonfas. Era un hombre fuerte y peligroso.<p>

_- Sigue haciendo eso y te morderé hasta la muerte - _

Tsunako se dio la vuelta para conocer al dueño de aquella voz fría y para nada amable y se quedó helada en su lugar.

El hombre en cuestión tenía los ojos azules más lindos y hóstiles que Tsunayoshi haya visto alguna vez. Su cabello era negro y estaba un poco desordenado. Vestía una camisa blanca y de mangas largas, con los primeros botones desabrochados dejando a ver un poco su pecho. Y sobre sus hombros llevaba una chaqueta negra con una banda roja en la manga izquierda en la cual se leía perfectamente la palabra 'DISCIPLINA' en letras doradas.

_Qué guapo._ Tsuna se abofeteó._ ¡Me gustan las mujeres! ¡Kyoko-chan! ¡Gomen!_

- Herbívoro -

- ¿S-si? - _¿Herbívoro? _

La pobre Tsuna se sonrojó, algo que no pasó desapercibido para el prefecto, pero que decidió ignorarlo ya que no importaba. El joven miró detenidamente a la_ criatura _en frente de él. Tenía el pelo castaño y desordenado, grandes ojos marrones ocultos detrás de un par de lentes con marco grueso y vestía una campera naranja con unos pantalones sueltos de color caqui.

- ¿Por qué no llevas el uniforme? -

- Es que yo soy nueva¡NUEVO! - _¡Mierda! _- Y er, me m-mandaron aquí para los horarios y mi habitación - terminó de explicar.

- Ésta es la sala del Comité de Disciplina. No sé quién te mandó aquí, pero estás en el lugar equivocado -

- ¿Eh? Pero a mí me dijeron que aquí era el lugar. Y además ahí dice Sala de Recepción, no Comité de Discilina - dijo Tsuna mientras señalaba el cartel sobre la puerta.

- He dicho que estás en el lugar equivocado - volvió a decir el prefecto, mientras un aura oscura comenzaba a rodearlo. _Éste hombre da miedo... _

- Entonces, ¿d-dónde es el lugar? -

- La recepción está al final del pasillo - dijo con una voz dura.

- ¿Pero si no es ésta la sala de recepción? -

_Qué herbívoro más molesto y estúpido_, pensó Hibari.

- Vete ahora mismo si no quieres ser mordido hasta la muerte -

_¿Ser mordido? ¿Mordida? _Tsuna se sonrojó. _¡Y encima hasta la muerte!_ _¡Eso es tan perverso! ¡__Haru tenía razón! ¡Hay muchos pervertidos! _

Entonces Tsunayoshi salió corriendo, dejando atrás a un prefecto muy enojado. Después de todo, correr en los pasillos era algo que estaba prohibido.

xxxxx

La verdad en éste capítulo no me inspiré mucho para la conversación entre Hibari y Tsuna o_ó Nee, espero que les haya gustado :3 ¡Y gracias a todos por leer y dejar reviews! *O* ¡Sigan dejando! xD En el próximo responderé :'D

**¿Qué personaje te gusta más con Tsuna? **

Rokudo Mukuro - 4

Reborn - 2

Gokudera Hayato - 2

Giotto - 1

Xanxus - 2


	5. Chapter 5

**Cómo ser un hombre**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

* * *

><p>Después del encuentro con el prefecto, y huir desesperadamente de él, quebrantando así la regla número dos del colegio, Tsuna estaba parada ahora frente a otra puerta. En esta se podía ver un cartel (pegado arriba de otro, notoriamente) que decía "Sala de Recepción". Ahora sí, golpeó la puerta y le abrieron unos segundos más tarde.<p>

- … -

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – preguntó un hombre rubio.

- … -

- ¿Niño? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estás tan rojo? ¿Tienes fiebre? – volvió a preguntar otra vez, preocupado.

_¡Esto no puede ser!_ Pensó Tsuna_. ¡Es el segundo chico guapo con el que me encuentro hoy! ¡Imposible, imposible! _

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? – estaba muy preocupado ahora, verdaderamente preocupado, Tsuna podía verlo en sus ojos azules. Hermosos.

- N-nno… Estoy bien – dijo finalmente.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Por un momento pensé que te estabas muriendo! - _¿Muriendo?_ Tsuna rió tímidamente y habló.

- Er, yo estoy aquí para que me den mis horarios y… m-mi habitación –

- Oh, debes ser el estudiante nuevo del que Nono me habló - ¿Nono?

- Hum… sí… - contestó ella no muy segura. _¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que soy él?_

- ¿Tsunayoshi Sawada-kun, no? – preguntó el rubio.

- ¡S-sí! –

- Mi nombre es Giotto, soy el consejero de la escuela - _¿EHH? ¿CONSEJERO? ¿ESTE TIPO? ¿Y QUÉ TIPO DE CONSEJOS DA?_ Giotto le tendió la mano a Tsuna, quien no estaba muy segura de si estrecharla o no. - ¿Tsunayoshi? – preguntó otra vez preocupado, con unos ojos de perrito que para Tsuna, eran _demasiado_. _¡Ni me quiero imaginar!_

- ¡Sí! Er, ¡gomen! Yo soy Tsunak-Tsunayoshi!, puede llamarme Tsuna si lo desea, Giotto-san – dijo ella bastante sonrojada, el chico era muy guapo. _¿Cuántos años tendrá? No parece muy joven pero tampoco muy viejo… _

El mayor rió levemente y acarició el pelo de la morena. Se sorprendió al ver que tan suave era, como el algodón._ Como el de una mujer…_ pensó. _Ahora que lo veo mejor, parece una niña_. Giotto volvió a mirar la persona en frente de él. _Ponle un vestido y una peluca y es una chica._

- ¿Giotto-san? – preguntó Tsuna. _¿Qué tanto me ve?_

- Lo siento - *ríe* - Puedes llamarme Giotto, Tsuna – dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante. _¡Es un supermodelo! _

- S-sí, Giotto –

- Oh cierto, aquí tienes tus horarios y todo lo demás –

- Gracias –

- Ahora, ve, ve… Tu compañero de cuarto debe estar allí en este momento –

- S-sí, gracias de nuevo Giotto –

- ¡Hasta luego! –

Bum. Tsuna se quedó afuera de la sal- _¡¿En qué momento…? …¡Bah! _

- Habitación 280 –

* * *

><p>CHAN... quién será la pareja de cuarto de Tsuna? wuuu~ Es un misterio BD<p>

Siento muchísimo la demora en actualizar, me operaron y pues, cuando volví al colegio me tomaron todas las pruebas juntas así que no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir u_ú

Bueno, aquí introducimos otro personaje más! Giotto! 8D Espero que les haya gustado! Aunque fue muy corto… 737 No puedo escribir más largo! Dios! D: Gomen!

Bueno, ahora volveré a actualizar más rápido ;D Ja ne! Y gracias por sus reviews! De veras, me motivan a seguir! *o*

**¿Qué personaje te gusta más con Tsuna?**

Rokudo Mukuro - 8

Reborn - 6

Gokudera Hayato - 3

Giotto - 3

Xanxus - 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Cómo ser un hombre**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

* * *

><p>Si alguna vez tuviésemos que pensar en quién sería la parte masculina de Tsunako, ese sería Enma Kozato. Catorce años, malo en deportes y en la escuela. Siempre es perseguido por algún perro, nunca le habló a una chica en su vida, los matones siempre se meten con él, los demás se burlan, y bueno… tal como Tsuna. En cuanto a la apariencia (que no se parece EN NADA a Tsuna) tiene el pelo y los ojos rojos, es un poco más bajo que ella y siempre está lleno de curitas.<p>

Enma Kozato, a pesar de ser un completo inútil del cual hasta un niño de cinco años podría abusar, tenía su grupo de amigos que siempre estaban allí para él: Kaoru Mizuno, Rauji Ouyama, Kouyou Aoba y Julie Katou. Todos ellos admiraban a Enma (la gente en verdad se pregunta por qué), y lo seguían siempre, en las buenas y en las malas.

Ahora, en la actualidad, Enma estaba volviendo de la clase de gimnasia. A su cuarto. En el camino pudo escuchar algunos _comentarios_ de parte de estudiantes que pasaban por ahí, lo cuales ignoró.

- Ah, qué ganas de tomar una ducha – suspiró mientras entraba a su cuarto. Se sacó la remera transpirada y la tiró por Dios sabe dónde.

- ¡Wa! – gritó alguien.

El pelirojo se sobresaltó y miró hacia delante, donde un castaño lo miraba algo fastidiado y con su remera en la mano. _¿Una chica?_ Pensó.

- Err… ¿S-sí? –

- ¡Buenos días! Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Sawada y seré tu compañera-compañero digo, de cuarto a partir de hoy. Por favor, cuida de mí – dijo Tsuna, y sonrió al pelirojo.

- … - *sonrojo*

- ¿Te sientes bien? –

- S-sí… Y-yo soy Enma Kozato, encantado –

- Bien entonces, Enma-kun, toma – dijo ella mientras le devolvía su camisa.

- G-gracias… - dijo él bajando la mirada.

- Seguiré desempacando mis cosas – *sonrisa*

- S-sí, yo iré a darme una ducha… -

- Bien –

En todo momento Tsuna no dejó de sonreír hasta que Enma salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Acto seguido, la morena corrió hacia el espejo más cercano, y suspiró aliviada.

- ¡Es la primera vez que veo un hombre desnudo! ¡Bueno, casi desnudo! ¡Y no me he sonrojado! ¡Yay! – gritó saltando de alegría. _Esto es un avance_. – Pero me pregunto por qué Enma-kun se fue del cuarto, tenemos un baño aquí… -

En otro lado, Enma estaba golpeando desesperadamente la puerta del consejero.

* * *

><p>¡Actualización rápida! ¡Enma es el compañero de Tsuna! O: Una combinación explosiva xD Hahaha, espero que el capítulo (corto otra vez 737) les haya gustado, nos leemos en la próxima actualización :D<p>

**¿Qué personaje te gusta más con Tsuna?**

Rokudo Mukuro - 7

Reborn - 6

Goudera Hayato – 4

Giotto - 7

Xanxus - 5

Hibari Kyoya - 1


	7. Chapter 7

**Cómo ser un hombre**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

* * *

><p>Giotto Primo, veintitrés años, soltero, alto, rubio, de ojos azules, estaba tomando una siesta en su consultorio. Estaba. Porque uso golpes desesperados lo sacaron de su trance y se dirigió a la puerta, para abrírsela a Enma Kozato.<p>

- ¿Enma-kun? – preguntó extrañado. Después de todo, la última (y primera) vez que lo vio fue a principios de año, para charlar sobre sus problemas para adaptarse.

- ¡Giotto-san! ¡Necesito hablar con usted! – gritó el pelirojo algo alterado.

- O-oh bien, pasa… -

El menor entró y tomó asiento en el sillón, el rubio se sentó frente a él y se cruzó de piernas. Asintió, diciéndole que hablara.

- Tengo un nuevo compañero de cuarto – empezó Enma.

- Ah, sí… - asintió Giotto – Sawada Tsunayoshi – concluyó.

- Sí, err… No lo quiero –

- ¿Eh? –

- Dije que no lo quiero. No quiero ningún compañero, Giotto-san, así que quiero que me lo saquen de ahí, ¡quiero volver a estar solo! –

- ¿Pero por qué no quieres un compañero, Enma-kun?-

- Yo simplemente no quiero uno, estoy bien sólo. Eso es todo –

- Pero, ¿no crees que sería bueno? Podrías hacer un nuevo amigo –

- ¡Yo ya tengo amigos! ¡Tengo a Kaoru, a Rauji, a Kouyou, y a Julie! –

- ¿Julie? – preguntó extrañado el otro. - ¿Ese pervertido? –

Y es que Katou Julie siempre estaba detrás de las mujeres, no importaba cuán feas, mayores, o tontas sean, era todo un mujeriego. Y eso que tenía novia: Adelheid Suzuki, del Instituto Femenino Bovino. De todas formas, eso lo dejamos para más adelante.

- ¡Sí, Julie! – afirmó el pelirojo.

- Ya veo. ¿No quieres ser amigo de Tsunayoshi entonces? –

- ¡N-no! Q-quiero decir… ¡No es eso! A-además… - se fue apagando.

- ¿Además?- lo incitó Giotto.

- …parece una niña – concluyó. Giotto estalló en una carcajada.

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Es verdad! – dijo mientras se reía. – Pero – dijo repentinamente serio – ¿Por qué es eso un problema? – preguntó.

- Y-yo… N-no me gustan las niñas – declaró.

- … -

- ¿G-Giotto-san? –

- ¿Eres gay? –

- ¡C-claro que no! ¡Giotto-san! –

- ¿Y entonces? –

_Demonios, no es de ayuda para nada_, pensó Enma. El mayor sólo le estaba poniendo las cosas más difíciles.

- Yo no sé cómo comportarme con ellas –

Giotto rió gentilmente y se paró. Fue hacia el menor y le acarició la cabeza.

- Tsunayoshi no es una niña, Enma – dijo. – Y si lo fuera, algún día deberás tratar con una chica.

- … -

- Deja que se quede en el cuarto, tal vez puedan hacerse grandes amigos, quién sabe –

- … -

- ¿Sí, Enma? –

- … -

- Enma –

- E-está bien –

- Ahora, si me disculpas, quiero tomar una siesta. Así que… - *lo empuja fuera* - ¡Bye, bye! – *se la cierra en la cara*

Suspiro. La verdad era, que el rubio había ayudado bastante a Enma, a pesar de que (con esta) haya ido solo dos veces a verlo, siempre lo ayudaba, y también, lo dejaba pensando. Porque aunque él diga unas pocas palabras, y a veces cosas obvias, le ayudaban bastante.

Enma empezó a caminar de vuelta a su cuarto mientras pensaba en su nuevo compañero y la idea de volverse amigos. _Podría ser bueno_. Y sí, podría ser _bastante_ bueno. La idea de tener otro amigo más, ciertamente le gustaba. Además, tenía su edad, sus otros amigos eran mayores, y pronto iban a empezar la secundaria alta y se tendrían que mudar de edificio. Sería bueno tener a alguien que se quede con él.

Mientras tanto, del lado contrario, Tsuna estaba buscando… bueno, ella no sabía qué estaba buscando exactamente, pero quería aclarar algunas dudas con respecto a los horarios y los electivos. Tal vez deba ir con Giotto-san, pensó. Sí, creo que será lo mejor. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, no pudo ver cuando se chocó con algo, o más bien alguien.

- ¡HII! – gritó la morena.

- ¡Hiuk! – gritó un pelirojo mientras se sobaba la nariz.

- ¡Kozato-kun! – gritó Tsuna al darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

- ¿S-Sawada-kun? –

- Hm - *asiente* - Puedes llamarme Tsuna, si quieres – dijo ella.

- A-ah, sí. Entonces, por favor, dime Enma - *sonrojo*

- Seguro, Enma-kun –

Después de eso, se formó un silencio incómodo entre los dos adolescentes, Enma no sabía qué decir, y Tsuna no sabía si pedirle ayuda a él o seguir con Giotto. Entonces, Enma habló.

- Tsuna-kun, ¿ya te has instalado? – _Podrías haber dicho otra cosa, idiota._

- ¿Eh? – dijo la morena confundida. - ¡Ah, sí! –

- Q-qué bien… -

Otro silencio incómodo.

- E-entonces, ¿te gustaría que vayamos juntos al comedor después? – volvió a hablar.

Tsuna abrió un poco los ojos, y después sonrió.

- Eso sería genial, gracias – dijo ella.

- D-de nada… ¿No conoces bien el colegio, no? –

Para Enma, nunca fue tan difícil entablar una conversación.

Para Tsuna, nunca fue tan fácil hablar con alguien.

- No, ¿podrías darme un recorrido después? –

- S-seguro –

- Muchas gracias Enma-kun. Yo ahora, eh, me voy a ver a Gio-… – pero Tsuna no pudo terminar porque un grito tremendamente fuerte y extraño retumbó por todo el pasillo. Más bien, por toda la escuela.

- ¡VOOOOOOOOOOO~I! -

* * *

><p>Hehe, creo que este fue más largo que los otros, y espero que les haya gustado :3 Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de veras me pone feliz leerlos y que les guste mi fic *O*<p>

Bueno y, supongo que ya saben quién es BD ¡Sí, es Squalo! ¡OH NO, OTRO SPOILER!¡No lean eso! XD A ver qué creen que es Squalo acá, si un estudiante, un profesor, o quién sabe qué xD So, nos leemos después, bye! :D

**¿Qué personaje te gusta más con Tsuna? **

Rokudo Mukuro - 8

Reborn - 6

Gokudera Hayato - 6

Giotto - 9

Xanxus - 7

Hibari Kyoya - 4

Kozato Enma - 2


	8. AVISO ! D:

Bueno, antes que nada, ¡hola! :'D escribo esta nota sólo para avisar que últimamente no puedo actualizar el fic porque el colegio me tiene ocupada Dx Tengo muchos exámenes ahora que está por terminar el trimestre y además trabajos prácticos y esas cosas locas y feas del colegio (?) Estoy nueves horas en el colegio (de 8 a 5) y cuando llego tengo que ponerme a estudiar y todo eso y me duermo muy temprano TOT apenas me paso por la pc, y los fines de semana me estoy yendo de casa en casa para hacer los trabajos grupales o_ó así que no tengo nada de tiempo últimamente D: Por eso, no puedo actualizar T_T Pero en cuanto tenga tiempo voy a ponerme a escribir :'D So, muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen mi historia y lamento mucho no poder subir nuevos capítulos (por ahora) Espero que no se enfaden ni me tiren tomates D: Yo supongo que para septiembre, cuando termine el trimestre, voy a tener más tiempo y podré subir BD Se cuidan :'D ¡Gracias de nuevo!

OH y les prometo que en el próximo capítulo va a salir Xanxus BD (?) ¡Hehe! xD

*spoiler* OH NO D: ¡No lean eso!

**Nico ~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cómo ser un hombre**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

* * *

><p>- ¡VOOOOOOOOOOO~I! -<p>

Tsuna y Enma se sobresaltaron con el grito, ella miro a su compañero con una mirada de qué-demonios-fue-eso a lo que él sólo se encogió de hombros.

- ¡JEFE ESTÚPIDO! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS? -

Los adolescentes se dieron vuelta para ver a un hombre de pelo corto y blanco **(N/A:****Squalo****jovencillo****D)** caminando por el pasillo con un aura completamente abrumadora, derrumbando todo a su paso, y eso incluye a estudiantes que andaban por ahí. _Aterrador_, pensó Tsuna. Pero más aterrador se volvió cuando el hombre sacó una espada de Dios-sabe-dónde y empezó a cortar el aire, haciendo que todos los estudiantes se aparten desesperadamente de su camino. _¡HII!__ ¡Es __un__ asesino!_

- ¿Tsuna-kun? – preguntó Enma al notar que la morena se encontraba un poco… asustada.

- E-Enma-kun, ¿quién es él? ¿P-por qué tiene una espada? –

- Oh, es Squalo-sempai, vive en el otro edificio. Y no sé por qué lleva una espada, pero es muy bueno con ella –

- Y-ya veo… - dijo ella. _¡Miedo!_

- ¿Tsu-…? –

- Oi, basura, estás en mi camino. Fuera – _¡HIIII!_

Un hombre alto, de pelo negro y ojos rojos la miraba con ira. _¡HIIII!_ Tsunako se levantó como pudo del suelo y se disculpó con él.

- Tch, basura – y se fue.

Entonces empezaron gritos de parte de Squalo y el otro chico.

- Xanxus-sempai, no te metas con el si no quieres problemas – dijo Enma antes de que Tsuna pudiera preguntar.

- ¿Eh? –

- Xanxus-sempai es el hijo del director, y además el lider de una pandilla bastante peligrosa, Varia. Squalo-sempai también está en la Varia – explicó el pelirojo.

Tsunako se volvió hacia los dos hombres, Xanxus y Squalo, y los miró detenidamente. No parecían estudiantes de secundaria, pero si se veían peligrosos. Lo mejor sería seguir el consejo de Enma y no meterse con ellos. _De__ todas__ formas __no __lo __habría __hecho_, pensó ella. _Aunque __son__ muy __guapos__… __¡Tsuna!_

- Oh, sí. ¿No estabas yendo a algún lado? - le preguntó Enma.

- Cierto, iba a ver a Giotto-san por el tema de los electivos y para aclarar mis horarios – sonrió. Enma se sonrojó. _Lindo__… __¡ESPERA!__ ¡Eso __fue __gay!_Enma se pegó mentalmente y le devolvió la sonrisa a Tsuna.

* * *

><p>Después de haber hablado con Giotto una vez más, Tsuna se sintió más tranquila. El rubio le había dado un mapa de la escuela y le explicó mejor sobre cada club, aunque ella podría probar todos durante esta semana y luego elegir. <em>Me<em>_ pregunto__ cual__ debería__ elegir,__ no __soy __buena __en __deportes__ así __que__ no __será __baseball. __¿Música? __No, __no__ toco __ningún __instrumento,__ aunque__ podría __aprender__… __No. __¿Magia? __Me __gusta __la __magia,__ pero__ de __todas __formas __no __estoy __segura. __En __fin,__ ya __veré __más __adelante._

Tsuna miró por una de las ventanas del pasillo, ya estaba oscureciendo y tenía que ir al comedor a cenar. _¿Dónde__ estará__ Enma-kun? __Dijo __que __podríamos __ir __juntos._

* * *

><p>Puesto que todavía faltaba un poco para la cena, Tsuna decidió darse una ducha primero, Enma todavía no aparecía así que aprovechó el momento. Salió del baño con una toalla envuelta en el cuerpo, y sí, eso incluye el torso, y con otra se secaba el pelo.<p>

Por otro lado, un cierto pelirojo corría a su habitación en busca de un cierto moreno para ir a cenar y presentarle a sus amigos. Faltaba una hora para la hora de la cena, y era bueno estar a tiempo porque sino era todo un lío después, buscando lugar y todo eso.

Volviendo a Tsunako, se había puesto unos pantalones negros y ahora venía la parte difícil. _Estoy __sola__ ahora,__ Haru__ no__ puede__ ayudarme__…_ pensó mientras veía las vendas sobre la cama. _No__ me __dejan __respirar._ La castaña se desenrolló la toalla que cubría su pecho y empezó a enrollar las vendas. _Para __cuando __me__ gradúe,__ mis__ pechos__ van__ a __estar __planos__ de __tanta __presión._

Se puso una remera, y salió en el momento en que Enma estaba por abrir la puerta. _Uf,__eso__ estuvo__ cerca._

* * *

><p>T_T *esperando tomates* ¡Fue corto, fue corto! ¡Traté de hacerlo largo, pero no puede! ¡Perdón! Y tardé demasiado, lo sé, pido perdón también por eso, como les dije apareció Xanxus, aunque no mucho, pero apareció xD El capítulo no me gustó mucho, la verdad no estaba tan inspirada, pero dejé abandonada esta historia y tenía que subir algo. Trataré de esmerarme más en el próximo. So, Ja né! ~ MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! : D<p>

**¿Qué personaje te gusta más con Tsuna? **

Rokudo Mukuro - 9

Reborn - 7

Gokudera Hayato - 7

Giotto - 14

Xanxus - 9

Hibari Kyoya - 8

Kozato Enma – 5

Superbi Squalo – 2


	10. Chapter 10

**Cómo ser un hombre**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

* * *

><p>Julie Katou era uno de los hombres más mujeriegos del instituto, aunque no superaba al Dr. Shamal, el enfermero. Pero no era del tipo que jugaba con los sentimientos de las damas, oh no, no lo era, definitivamente no. Para Julie una mujer era el mejor invento que Dios pudo haber creado. Para él, las mujeres eran tan delicadas como el pétalo de una rosa, y había que tratarlas con mucho cuidado y mucha dedicación.<p>

Desde que era un niño, a Julie le encantaba hacer sonreír a las niñas, cuando fue creciendo, la encantaba coquetear y decir algunos que otros piropos, sólo por ver a una dama sonreír o sonrojarse. Pero nada de perversidades, claro que no.

Pero cuando conoció a Adelheid Suzuki el comportamiento de Julie cambió drásticamente. Bueno, no tanto. Bah, apenas. Pero eso es una historia para otro momento. Quédate con la duda. *Inserte sonrisa aquí*

Volviendo al presente, el hombre con gafas miró al niño enfrente de él. Pelo castaño, grandes ojos marrones, aunque apenas se notaban gracias a las gafas que llevaba; labios rosados y bastante apetitosos, y un cuerpo demasiado delgado. Demasiado. El castaño se sentía muy observado, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, así lo había presentado su mejor amigo, Enma Kozato.

- Encantado de conocerte, Tsunayoshi-kun – dijo Julie extendiendo su mano.

- E-encantado, Katou-san… Por favor dígame Tsuna – dijo el moreno algo nervioso. El hombre lo miraba demasiado para su propia salud mental.

- Bien, entonces tú llámame Julie – concluyó con una sonrisa seductora.

Pero el mayor todavía seguía con el brazo extendido, esperando que el menor la estrechara, aunque parecía no darse cuenta.

- Está bien, Julie-san – dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa, él otro lo miró sorprendido. _Luce como una chica. _

Entonces Tsuna se dio cuenta de la mano del otro. Tras decir un breve "lo siento" el castaño tomó la mano del chico mayor y la estrechó. Katou se perdió en la suavidad de la mano del menor y no la podía soltar, la contempló durante unos segundos que, para Tsuna, parecían horas. Finalmente la soltó.

- Tienes unas manos muy delicadas – dijo. Tsuna se sonrojó. Enma, por alguna razón, se sintió molesto.

- Ejem –

Tsuna desvió la mirada hacia un chico de pelo verde con lentes.

- Hay más gente aquí saben, y no se los demás, pero a mí no me gusta ser ignorado – dijo. Después miró a Tsuna. – Kouyou Aoba, mucho gusto – Tsuna asintió con la cabeza y siguió hacia la siguiente persona que se encontraba a la derecha de Aoba. Era un hombre alto y con muchos músculos. Muchos. Tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos rojos. _Todos los amigos de Enma-kun tienen los ojos rojos_, pensó Tsuna_. ¡HIII! ¿No serán demonios?… Dame-Tsuna, ¡basta!_

- Kaoru Mizuno – fue todo lo que dijo, un aura oscura rodeándolo.

- E-encantado… - tartamudeó él. _¡HIII! ¡Da miedo!_

El siguiente era un hombre corpulento y de cabello marrón, pero más oscuro que el suyo. Ah sí, sus ojos eran rojos. También.

- Rauji Ouyama. Mucho gusto, Tsunayoshi-kun _– Creo que fue el mejor… Si Haru estuviese aquí diría algo como "¡Hahi! ¡Qué grosero!" O en el caso de Katou-san "¡Pervertido!"_

- Mucho gusto – y Tsuna sonrió.

¿Hacía calor? ¿No? ¿Por qué todos estaban rojos entonces? Ja, si supieran…

* * *

><p>Después de la cena, la cual no fue tan terrible como Tsuna había creído que sería; de hecho, fue muy divertida y entretenida, pasó un momento estupendo con Enma y sus amigos, no se sintió fuera de lugar ni se preocupó. Tampoco tartamudeó. Era un progreso. Se sentía cómoda con Enma y sus amigos. Como sea, después de la cena, todos se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios.<p>

Enma y Tsuna siguieron hablando el resto de la noche hasta que el reloj marcó la una y decidieron que era tiempo de dormir.

* * *

><p>PIIII. PIIII.<p>

- Humrgmhm… - murmuró un pelirojo con la cara aplastando la almohada. _Cinco minutos más_, dijo en su mente. Sin embargo, el despertador seguía sonando, así que de mala gana Kozato tuvo que levantarse y apagarlo. Miró a su nuevo compañero, que seguía dormido. _Lindo_, pensó.

…

_¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡BASTA DE PENSAMIENTOS GAYS! ¡ENMA TE GUSTAN LAS NIÑAS! ¡NIÑAS! ¡CON PECHOS! ¡NI MUY CHICOS, NI MUY GRANDES! _

Pero era inevitable pensar que el castaño se veía lindo. Mentiría si dijese que la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos no le provocaba ni paz ni ningún sentimiento. _Debe moverse mucho mientras duerme_, volvió a pensar el pelirojo. Tsuna estaba todo abierto en su cama, las sábanas por el piso, él boca abajo, y la remera se le había subido y estaba más arriba de la mitad de su espalda. En ese momento, Enma pudo notar que tenía una cintura pequeña, y algo… ¿curva? Siguió recorriendo el cuerpo de su compañero, tenía unas piernas muy lindas. _Demonios Enma, para de una vez._ No sólo eso, él tenía un trasero bastante lindo. Todo el cuerpo de Tsuna era lindo, se semejaba tanto al de una niña. Su piel se veía suave al tacto también, blanca y reluciente. Enma se acercó más a la cama del moreno. Y más. Y más. Hasta que estuvo al lado del otro. Entonces dirigió su mano hacia el brazo del castaño y sus dedos recorrieron la piel que, como pensó, era muy suave. Dejándose llevar, el pelirojo siguió hasta que llegó a su mano y la tomó entra la suya. Era tan pequeña y frágil. _Estoy… ¿a punto de violarlo?_ Pensó cuando su mano fue hacia el torso de su compañero, tocando parte de la piel expuesta, y después volvió a su rostro, acariciando su mejilla. Tan suave.

Los labios de Enma se curvaron en una sonrisa involuntaria al ver la expresión de Tsuna al dormir, era como un ángel, y el pensar que tenía que despertarlo ya le hacía sentirse horrible. ¿Cómo podría perturbar tanta paz? Ese rostro tan femenino se mostraba tan tranquilo y pacífico como el de un bebé.

Volviendo a su estado pervertido, Enma volvió a acariciar la piel de Tsuna, quien al parecer lo sintió ya que en un acto reflejo movió su mano (pegándole al brazo del pelirojo) y se dio vuelta. Enma vio la piel de su estómago, no había ningún raviol ahí, ¡ey! Y su cintura se contoneaba más ahora.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Enma fueron las vendas que estaban alrededor de su pecho.

- ¿Uh? – _¿Se habrá lastimado?_ Pensó.

Demasiado ingenuo para pensar que podría ser una niña, y demasiado curioso, Enma desenrolló las vendas de Tsuna, revelando así, un par de pechos.

Lo último que Enma recuerda, son dos ojos marrones bien abiertos y mirándolo con miedo, ira, confusión y algo más que no pudo descifrar; un puño acercándose a su cara, y luego todo se volvió negro.

Oh, y la palabra que resonó en su mente durante todo su estado de inconsciencia-consciente.

_¡Pervertido! _

* * *

><p>Creo que este capítulo estuvo algo largo (100 palabras más que el anterior, masomenos haha), pero no pasó mucho excepto que Enma descubrió a Tsuna mwuahaha~ ¡Igual estoy happy con el resultado! No sabía si hacer eso ahora o más adelante, pero me parecíó que fue lo correcto o_ó *Decisión difícil* Well, espero que les haya gustado y dejen muchos reviews, y sigan votando :3 ¡Bye-by!<p>

**¿Qué personaje te gusta más con Tsuna? **

Rokudo Mukuro - 11

Reborn - 9

Gokudera Hayato - 9

Giotto - 15

Xanxus - 14

Hibari Kyoya - 9

Kozato Enma – 8

Superbi Squalo – 3

Byakuran - 1


	11. Chapter 11

**Cómo ser un hombre**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

* * *

><p>Enma abrió los ojos y se encontró con blanco. Techo blanco, para ser exactos. <em>¿Qué pasó?<em> Buscó en su memoria algún recuerdo reciente y entonces recordó. Se puso rojo al instante.

-Oh dios mío – murmuró. – Tsuna-kun es una chica –

- ¿Qué dijiste? – escuchó una voz conocida, muy sorprendida. El pelirojo se sobresaltó y miró hacia sus costados y encontró a Giotto, el consejero de la escuela.

- ¡Giotto-san! – exclamó, pero el rubio lo ignoró completamente.

- ¿Qué Tsuna es una chica? – _¡Y ahora qué hago!_ Pensó él.

- Er… N-no, ha entendió mal, Giotto-san – dijo. – Y-yo dije que Tsuna es _como_ una chica – explicó.

- Ah – dijo el mayor no muy convencido. _Eres tan mal mentiroso, Enma. _Pero su mueca rara fue reemplazada enseguida por una sonrisa. - ¡Sí que lo es! – y soltó una carcajada. Enma rió un poco, una risa nerviosa, pero la verdad era que no le encontraba nada de gracioso a todo esto.

- De todas formas, Giotto-san, ¿cómo llegué aquí? – preguntó.

- Ah, eso. Sawada te trajo, dijo que te chocaste con la puerta y te desmayaste. Vaya – otra carcajada.

- O-oh, ahora recuerdo… - ¿Tsuna-kun?

- Bien entonces, yo me voy. ¡Hasta luego~! –

- Pe… - pero antes de que Enma pudiera decir algo, el rubio ya había abandonado la sala. _Maldito_.

Y ahora que ya nadie estaba para molestarlo ni nada, Enma se puso a pensar detenidamente sobre toda esta extraña situación. Después de todo, no todos los días descubres que tu compañero de cuarto es una chica, y mucho menos, la ves desnuda. El torso. Tsuna-kun es Tsuna-chan… pensó. Era tan raro, para empezar, ¿cómo una chica está en un colegio sólo para chicos? Si otros se enteraran, podrían aprovecharse de ella. Y esto es debido a cierta piña pervertida… Er, no, no es tiempo para mencionarlo ahora. Como sea, ¿cómo iba Enma a ver a Tsuna ahora? ¿Pediría un cambio de cuarto? Pero, más importante, ¿lo odiaría ahora?

* * *

><p>Tsuna estaba caminando hacia su salón de clases, ahora que Enma no estaba con ella se le hacía algo complicado el encontrar el lugar, iban a ir juntos a clases, pero claro, tenía que haber sucedido… Se sonrojó. <em>¡Oh dios mío, Enma-kun me descubrió! ¡Sabe que soy una niña, ahora seguro va a decirle a los directivos y me van a echar!<em> Oh pero, espera… _¡Él ha visto mis pechos! _

Esta mañana, Tsuna estaba teniendo un hermoso sueño con su querida Kyoko-chan, donde ella le decía que sí y Tsuna se volvía la mujer más feliz del mundo. Pero entonces, la morena, lamentablemente, se despertó, y lo primero que vio fue un Enma tan rojo como su pelo. Obviamente, ella no entendía al principio, pero entonces sintió una extraña brisa en todo su torso. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Enma tenía unas vendas en su mano y lo siguiente que puedo hacer era darle una buena piña en la cara y gritar ¡Pervertido!

Claro que ella no pensó que el otro se fuera a desmayar, el mayor reto de todos fue llevarlo a la enfermería. Tsuna nunca fue muy fuerte que digamos, de hecho, aunque apenas la empujases ya podría caerse. No entendía cómo pudo dejar a Enma inconsciente, y mucho menos cómo logró llevarlo a la enfermería. Oh sí, se encontró con Giotto en el camino. El rubio la había visto con su compañero, tratando de llevarlo como podía (imagínense cualquier cosa aquí)y, al ver que definitivamente necesitaba ayuda, se ofreció para llevarlo él, no sin antes preguntar qué le había pasado.

- Se chocó con la puerta – fue lo primero que le vino a la menté. _¿¡QUÉ? ¿¡En serio, Tsuna!_

Y bueno, aquí estamos ahora. Tsuna prefería no pensar en nada y sólo ir a clases. Todavía quedaba tiempo para que comenzaran, y ya se había perdido el desayuno de todas formas. _Espero que Enma-kun esté bien._

* * *

><p>Shamal era un hombre de honor, o eso era lo que se decía. Siempre detrás de las mujeres, feas o lindas, altas o enanas gordas o flacas, viejas o jóvenes (pero no tanto como para ser pedófilo) Para él, no había mujer que no se mereciese un trato especial. La mujer era un regalo de Dios que todos debíamos cuidar y tratar con la delicadeza de una flor. Amaba las mujeres. Y cuando se recibió de doctor, lo primero que dejó en claro fue "Yo sólo atiendo a las mujeres". Digamos que era como Julie, en parte, lo que pasa es que este era un pervertido. Pero ¿Cómo habrá terminado en el Instituto Vongola, una institución sólo, y sólo para hombres? No lo sabemos y jamás lo sabremos. Es una de esas cosas que nunca deben saberse, quién sabe por qué. El tema e que terminó aquí como enfermero, aunque las mayorías de las veces se negaba a ayudar a los alumnos, excepto en casos extremos. Cosa que hasta ahora no había sucedido ninguno, así que sólo era un hombre con bata blanca en una enfermería, conquistando mujeres y viendo películas porno mientras los niños se curaban a sí mismos.<p>

Por eso mismo es que hoy tampoco hubo ninguna excepción cuando llegó Giotto con el chico de pelo rojo. Bueno, una risita al enterarse de qué pasó, pero nada más. Le dijo al rubio que lo pusiese en la cama y él se fue a conquistar a las profesoras del colegio vecino, el Instituto Bovino. Sólo para mujeres. Tal vez también se ligue a una jovencita por ahí.

* * *

><p>Cuando Enma se despertó, seguía solo en la habitación completamente blanca. Y él una cosa roja ahí en el medio de tanta blancura, porque había soñado con Tsuna. ¡Hey, nada de perversidades! Él sólo recordaba una y otra vez lo sucedido esta mañana, pero sí, era un pervertido. Ya de por sí esta mañana había observado bastante a su <em>querida compañera<em>, y luego darse cuenta de que es chica, y haber visto sus pechos. Enma, deja de pensar en eso. Pero el pelirojo seguía pensando en Tsuna, en su piel pálida, sus ojos grandes e inocentes, su cara al dormir, sus piernas, su torso, sus pe… ¡BASTA! _¡Soy un pervertido!_

Bueno, por lo menos Enma descubrió que no era gay.

* * *

><p>Tsuna estaba sentada en el último asiento del salón, la clase 2-B, todavía no había nadie en el aula, estaba completamente vacía a excepción de ella.<p>

Cuando la gente comenzó a llegar, algunos la miraban con curiosidad y otros apenas le prestaban atención. Tsuna agradeció esto último, no le gustaba llamar la atención.

Entonces, algo, o más bien alguien, la tiró al suelo, y cayó sobre su espalda. Tsuna miró para arriba y se encontró con dos ojos verdes, demasiado molestos.

- ¡HII! – gritó.

- Éste es mi lugar. Fuera – dijo el recién llegado, con molestia en su tono de voz.

Tsuna lo miró bien, era bastante guapo. ¿Por qué se encontraba ahora con chicos guapos a cada rato? Pero igual, ella era lesbiana. _Aunque es demasiado guapo…_ Tenía el pelo plateado y sus ojos eran verdes, era pálido, labios finos, ceño fruncido… _Un chico malo,_ pensó Tsuna.

- ¿Qué estás esperando! ¡He dicho que fuera! – gritó, Tomó a Tsuna por los hombros y la levantó con brusquedad. La morena esperaba un golpe, pero una mano en los hombros del peliplata lo detuvo.

- Ma, ma, Gokudera, el chico no sabía… Mira, parece que es nuevo – dijo. Gokudera, como lo había llamado el otro, soltó a Tsuna y la dejó en el suelo, todavía algo asustada. – Soy Yamamoto Takeshi, encantado – dijo extendiendo la mano. Tenía el pelo negro y corto, para arriba, ojos marrones, _no está mal… Basta Tsuna. _– Y este es Gokudera Hayato – presentó a su compañero, el que gruño en respuesta.

- Y-yo soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero p-pueden decirme Tsuna, mucho gusto – dijo la morena inclinándose hacia adelante.

- ¡Mucho gusto, Tsuna! - dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

¡BANG!

Los tres, y todos los demás estudiantes, miraron al frente, hacia el hombre de traje que estaba allí, con un arma en la mano, su mirada cubierta por una fedorra, un camaleón en su hombro. _¡Qué cool!_ Pensó Tsuna.

- La clase ha empezado – dijo. Y miró a Tsuna.

* * *

><p>Weee~ Otro capítulo más, ¡espero que les haya gustado! ¡Y muchísimas, pero muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews! Me hacen sentir de maravilla~ Lamento la tardanza de nuevo y bien, ya voy a terminar las clases así que cuando lo haga tendré más tiempo de escribir. Supongo que ya saben quién apareció ahí, ¿no? Bien, hasta la próxima :D Bye~ Y se puede seguir votando la encuesta xD<p>

**¿Qué personaje te gusta más con Tsuna? **

Rokudo Mukuro - 12

Reborn - 10

Gokudera Hayato - 9

Giotto - 17

Xanxus - 18

Hibari Kyoya - 11

Kozato Enma – 12

Superbi Squalo – 3

Byakuran - 2


	12. Chapter 12

**Cómo ser un hombre**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

* * *

><p>Reborn era un adulto común y corriente. Mentira. Tenía veinticinco años, yendo para los gloriosos veintiséis, y estar cada vez más cerca de los treinta (lo que para él equivalía a ser "viejo", pero en realidad creía que esa edad era genial porque tendría más mujeres. Lo sé, no tiene sentido…) Él es uno, quiero decir EL, profesor más popular de toda la academia. Teniendo a miles de mujeres rendidas a sus pies, que no tiene que preocuparse si se queda sin un trapo, porque tiene miles… Aunque, no le gusta tratar a las damas de esa manera. Él las usa, sí que lo hace, para saciarse… Es un hombre guapo y activo después de todo. ¡Yumi! Como sea, últimamente varios rumores rondaban por el Instituto, y también por el Bovino: decían que era un sicario. Un mercenario, un asesino a sueldo. Un sexy asesino a sueldo. Y bueno, a mi no me importaría que me mate, a ninguna mujer de hecho, es taa~n sensual que ya mata con una sola mirada. Una ardiente mirada. ¡Grr!<p>

Volviendo al tema de las mujeres, Reborn no era muy exigente… ¡Pero hey! Que menciono muchas mujeres y mujeres, pero según rumores a él no le vienen mal los hombres tampoco… Y a si es a donde vamos ahora. Reborn dudaba su sexualidad en estos momentos. Vivió veinticinco años y unos meses y nunca en su vida dudó de su orientación sexual. Hasta ahora.

Miró al moreno parado en el asiento del lado de la ventana, junto a Yamamoto y Gokudera. _Um… tiene una cara bonita._ Pensaba, pero en realidad nos está engañando porque, ¡Reborn puede leer mentes! Eso es algo sensacional. Aunque no las lee en realidad; hay gente que es como un libro abierto, entonces es fácil leerlas. Por eso mismo, el teme que haya alguien que pueda ver a través de él (su único miedo) y descubra lo que está pensando ahora mismo.

Pero un narrador omnisciente siempre lo sabe todo.

Todo.

Absolutamente todo.

Y es que Reborn no se puede contener de saltarle encima a ese muchacho nuevo y hacerle Dios sabe qué cosas a ese conejito perdido, con ese lindo trasero que tiene. Tsuna, mal trabajo ocultando tus curvas. Y esos enormes ojos marrones detrás de esos lentes que sólo impiden que brillen aún más. El reflejo los tapaba maldita sea. Los rasgos del moreno eran tan femeninos que el supuesto sicario se preguntaba si en realidad era un hombre. Tal vez, iba a ser una niña y a último momento el Señor dijo "Nah, que sea un niño" y le puso lo que le faltaba.

¡Pero bueno! Mucha cháchara.

¡BANG!

Atención total: conseguida.

-La clase ha empezado – dijo mientras miraba a Tsuna.

El moreno chilló un "¡HII!" bastante femenino y se sentó inmediatamente en el primer asiento vacío que vio, al lado de un chico de pelo rojo, muchas cadenas, vendas quién sabe para qué… _Chico raro_, pensó Tsuna.

- ¡Hola! ¡Soy Naito Longchamp! – dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia la chica encubierta. Una enorme y amigable sonrisa en su rostro.

- Mucho gusto, soy Tsuna – dijo ella luego de unos momentos de vacilación, tomando la mano del otro.

¡BANG!

- Ustedes dos, dejen de coquetear – amenazó el profesor.

- ¡HIII! –

- Hn. Oye tu, nuevo. Preséntate ahora – volvió a hablar.

Tsuna se paró temblorosa e la silla.

- M-mi nombre es S-Sawada Tsunam-¡Tsunayoshi! ¡Mucho gusto, cuiden de m-mi por favor! – y luego de dos segundos exactos de presentación se sentó en su silla.

- Benissimo** (A/N: Buenísimo en italiano, queda mejor así, sería raro que Reborn diga "Buenísimo" XD)** –

A continuación la clase continuó "normal". Si eso quiere decir disparos por todos lados, alumnos desmayándose, ecuaciones que les dan a alumnos de la universidad, una universidad cara y de MUY alto nivel. Insultos del profesor, indirectos… Amenazas, y un sociable Naito Longchamp hablándole de sus millones de novias y mostrándole fotos._ ¡Mi dios!_ Pensaba Tsuna mientras las veía. _No tengo nada en contra de ellas ni es por mala pero, ¡qué feas!_

Por otro lado, Yamamoto reía e intercambiaba comentarios con ella de vez en cuando, mientras que Gokudera gruñía en molestia y mandaba comentarios para nada agradables hacia la castaña.

Y ya cuando casi acababa la hora, la clase estuvo tranquila mientras cada uno hacía las actividades dictadas por el señor _Reboyama_, como se había presentado a Tsuna en medio de todo ese lío.


End file.
